


Pour notre Roi

by O_Minis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Minis/pseuds/O_Minis
Summary: Attention, si vous lisez cette OS, et que vous n'avez pas fini FFXV, vous allez vous faire joliment spoiler. Si vous cliquez c'est à vos risque et péril. Quelques mots simples que Prompto n'a jamais réussi à avouer.





	

« Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si je lui avait dit... »

Prompto ferma les yeux doucement, bercé par la danse enflammée du feu. Il crépitait accompagnant ses songes. Après sa phrase, il y avait eu un long silence, seul le bruit de la nuit lui avait répondu, ses deux camarades le regardaient seulement, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Tellement de questions... Et aucune réponse, car je n'ai jamais osé dire quoi que ce soit...» 

« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé...»

La voix d'Ignis se voulait compatissante, tout 3 avaient vécu la mort de leur ami et Roi Noctis d'une manière différente. 5 mois, son sacrifice avait eu lieu il y a 5 mois. Pour honorer sa mémoire ses camarades s'étaient rendus aux derniers lieux de campement, là où Noctis avait passé sa dernière nuit de vivant avec eux. 

« Je sais... Je garderais en moi à jamais des sentiments inavoués, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, il n'y a que moi pour être idiot au point de se taire jusqu'à la fin.»

« Ne dit pas ça! »

Gladiolus et sa voix forte fit sursauter le tireur du groupe. depuis quelques minutes, le brun serrait fermement sa fourchette au point de la tordre. Prompto avait le plus souffert de la disparition de leur roi et les deux camarades ne pouvaient rien pour aider ce dernier. Ils étaient impuissants, regardant peu à peu le blond qui, d'habitude était si souriant, perdre son sourire au fil des jours.

« Prompto, je sais que c'est dur, mais reprend toi, ne te laisse pas dépérir à cause d'une phrase que tu n'as jamais réussi à lui dire.» 

« Gladio, s'il te plaît, calme toi... »

Retenir ses larmes était une chose difficile, le coeur du plus jeune se serrait de plus en plus. Du haut de ses 30 ans il se sentait toujours aussi faible et pathétique face au situation qui le dépassait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire tout ce qui s'était passé. Sa rencontre avec Noctis, son amitié, leur voyage et la fin.

Le monde avait peut-être été sauvé, mais pour Prompto son monde c'était effondré. Le seul moment où il se sentait de nouveau revivre, c'était lorsqu'il rejoignait le monde des rêves, accompagner par son roi.

 

« Très bien... »

Un soupire accompagna la phrase de Gladio. Il relâcha peu à peu sa fourchette, regardant cette dernière, tordu.

« Pour moi, Noctis est parmi nous... Par moments j'ai l'impression qu'il nous regarde, qu'il nous souris... Il vielle sur nous... Et cette pensée me réjouis... Pense-y...» 

Ignis se releva, s'aidant du dossier de son siège. Suite à cette dernière parole, il rejoignit la tente, accompagner par Gladiolus. Désormais seul face au feu, Prompto, le coeur lourd regarda une dernière fois une photo où Noctis était fièrement dressé près de la regalia. 

« Alors... Tu es parmi nous... Si tu m'entends je voudrais te dire... »

Ravalent difficilement ses larmes, il laissa tomber dans ce feu cette image de son roi. 

« Noct... Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin... Promets-moi de m'attendre de l'autre côté... »

Alors que l'image de l'être aimé disparaissait parmi les flammes, le blond se laissa une dernière fois pleurer à chaudes larmes, dans un silence inconfortable empli de tristesse.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un peu court... Désolé mais je ne me voyais pas écrire trop pour cette histoire...  
> À la fin de FFXV, j'ai décidé de prendre ma photo préférée, celle de Prompto et Noctis, et ce simple geste qui a accompagné la fin de Noctis a chamboulé mon cœur de fangirl et m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cet OS... Désolé pour votre petit coeur si vous aussi vous aimez ce couple... Mais je compte écrire d'autre fic sur ce couple que j’apprécie pleinement, avec un bon HAPPY END pour le prochain. on n'hésite pas à m'envoyer une review... Ça m'encourage pour la suite!


End file.
